Growing Pains
by xXyumpancakesXx
Summary: Puck tries to figure out what's making him start to grow. Why is this happening to him? Set right after Magic and Other Misdemenors. One Shot slight Puckabrina


**Set **_**right**_** after**** Mag****ic**** and other Misdemenors.**

* * *

Puck paced back in forth in his room, ranting to himself about his current predicament he was in. What was the cause of the boy's troubles you may ask? He was _growing_. He more than anything wanted to stay a little boy forever. Heck, he'd been doing it for over four thousand years already! So why was he suddenly beginning to grow now? He looked down at himself. He'd already gone though one growth spurt. Now his legs were too long for his jeans and his arms too long for his shirt. He mumbled to himself a reminder to demand the old lady some new clothes later. He turned to his army of chimps who were all watching him, confused. "What's wrong with me?" He asked them angrily. He threw his arms in the air for emphasis. He leaned against a tree and pondered about it. _I saw myself as a grownup, too..._ he thought. He slid down against the tree and set his palms on his knees. He hadn't noticed Sabrina walk into the room holding a slice of cake.

She had come to check on him. It was her birthday, and everyone was downstairs at the party. When she had asked her granny where Puck was, she replied that he was sulking in his room. For reasons unknown, she brought the cake with her for him. She looked around until she spotted him under the tree. For once he wasn't planning an attack force on his invaders. He hated it when people came in his room so he often held an attack on them. She bit her lip when she suddenly noticed her heart thumping loudly. She knew her and Puck's destiny together, and ever since everytime she saw him, it reminded her of the gold bands she had seen on the future Sabrina and Puck and what it represented.

"Here, Granny told me to bring up some cake for you." Sabrina mumbled the lie, pretending to be unhappy about having to come up there.

Puck looked up, noticing the girl's presence for the first time. His eyes lit up at the slice of chocolate cake with globs of chocolate icing on it. "Ah, the one good thing about birthdays that aren't mine." he said, snatching the paper plate from her hands and scarfing the food down.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at him and waited til he was finished eating to speak, "Why aren't you downstairs with everyone else?" She asked. She already knew the answer, she just wanted to hear the boy's point of view, as well as having a reason to stay up there longer.

"And be at _your_ birthday party? As if! This is the day you get to be an attention hogger, and I'd rather not be a part of it." He stuck his tongue out at her.

Sabrina socked him in the arm. "Liar. Granny told me it was because you're sulking. Afraid of growing up, are we?" She smirked.

Puck shot her a look. "Everafters don't grow up unless they have a reason for it. _I_ don't have a reason, so obviously there's something wrong." He said. Everafters didn't grow up unless there was a reason, the most common being they fell in love. When he wracked his brain about it, for a moment he thought it possible he might be in love with the Grimm girl, but he dismissed the ridiculous thought immediately and told himself it was just indigestion making his brain think rubbish.

Sabrina sighed and sat next to him. "Maybe you have a reason, just not even you realize it yet." She bit her lip, wondering if she should tell him what she knew. Her face heated up immediately at the thought and she decided against it.

Puck stuck his tongue out in thought. After a few moments of watching him, Sabrina decided it couldn't hurt to hint it a little bit at him. "Well, you saw Dr. Cindy. She stayed young while she was with her husband, and after seeing how heartbroken it made him that he was old and she was young, she aged for him."

The fairy stuck his tongue out in disgust at the romantic reminder. "She obviously shouldn't of done that. Once he dies, she can't go back young. Besides, what does that have to do with me? She aged because she was in that stupid 'love' people keep falling in. Lucky for me, I'm too smart to fall in a trap like that." He smiled, proudly.

Sabrina grew angry, knowing that was a lie. Was he saying it to get her mad or was his head really so thick that he really didn't realize it himself that he was in love with her? Then again, she was one to talk. She found Puck an annoying, arrogant, snot-filled jerk since the day he met him, yet after the past weeks' events, she just didn't know her feelings for him anymore. She still found him an annoying, arrogant, snot-filled jerk, only now she found something in her heart she didn't know was there. "Oh yeah? You sure you aren't in love with me?" She spat suddenly. "It sure looked like it when you suddenly decided to _kiss_ me a few weeks ago." She crossed her arms.

Puck roared with laughter. "In love with you? You are _so_ mistaken. It's obviously you that's in love with me! I was merely giving you what you wanted to humor you." Then he added, "By the way, that look you had, is _still_ priceless."

Sabrina's face burned red with anger and she huffed, "Oh? And what's your explanation for your gross little eggplant of a cacoon that chose to follow me everywhere I went? I became the 'chosen one' to guard your funk."

Puck's cheeks tinted pink. He had hoped she would never bring that up, and mentally kicked himself that she did. "I was unconscience!" He yelled, forcing his cracked voice to squeak. He then shot a dirty look at the girl for giggling at his deformed voice.

"Well," Sabrina said, calming herself, "then there really must be something wrong with you, because you're growing up whether you like it or not. You should call an Everafter doctor. Maybe it's some sort of deadly disease." She smirked, standing up and heading towards the door. She was done speaking with him. As she walked away, however, she stepped on a pad, which released a net full of at least a hundred spoiled cream pies. It landed on the girl and covered her from head to toe in soggy whipped cream, sour, lumpy milk, and moldy pie crusts. Sabrina screamed, "PUUUUUCK!"

Puck, who had completely forgetten about that booby trap, rolled to the floor in laughter at the sight. "Hey, snot face?" He called in gasps of breath.

Sabrina used her hands to wipe the creamed pie out of her eyes. _"What?"_ She seethed, giving the fairy a deadly look.

"Happy Birthday!"


End file.
